You are my pianist
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Aizen Sousuke es un reconocido noble, envidiado por su poder y codisiado por las jovenes. Él ama dos cosas, lo segundo que ama es escuchar música mientras come, lo primero, y lo más importante para él, es nada menos que su pianista.


Lo se, lo se, se preguntan ¿Por que la reina (notese que ya me he creido el titulo XD) del ichihime haya escrito un AiHime? Pues por una simple razón, eh caido en la tentación XD Además, las personalidades de Aizen y Orihime son las que me gusta en una relación (Especialmente en las relaciones XXX XD lo se, virgen y pervertida)

Ojala sea de su agrado

**You are my pianist**

Las Noches era una ciudad moderna y a la vez desértica, la vestimenta era al estilo árabe, el transportes eran carruajes voladores o minis Dragones que incluso podrías introducir sin problemas en el interior de tu casa, aunque en parte es gracias a las anchas y largas puertas que poseía.

Esta ciudad, como todas las otras del mundo, eran lideradas por una familia de nobles, quienes eran como el Presidente de un país, tenía la labor de ciudad, mejorar y administrar su ciudad seleccionada para hacerla la mejor de todas. Entre ellos, era como una competencia de quien hacía mejor su trabajo.

Y aquí, en Las Noches, el noble encargado del bienestar era nada menos que Aizen Sousuke, quien era muy admirado entre su pueblo y sirvientes, incluso la gran parte de los nobles lo respetaban y las mujeres deseaban ser su esposa, pero algunos sentían envidia de su don de grandeza y se preguntaban de donde conseguía los logros que hicieron a Las Noches la ciudad más pacífica y avanzada de todas.

Lo podíamos ver ahora bajando las escaleras con intenciones de desayunar, siendo saludado por sus empleados con una inclinación mientras de sus labios salían un "Buenos días Aizen-sama", sabiendo que no respondería, él nunca devuelve un saludo, siempre se mantenía en silencio e indiferente y en parte era porque su mente estaba pensando en miles de ideas.

Entro a su lujoso y espacioso comedor, decorado con muebles y alfombras realmente caras, se sentó en su mesa cubierta de platillos exquisitos y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su té de la mañana como acostumbraba. Todo estaba como debía ser, como a él le gustaba...Bueno, casi, algo faltaba en aquel cuarto que lo inquieto y desespero, algo que necesitaba con urgencia.

-Buenos días Aizen-sama-Aquella voz ya conocida para él y que era como música para sus oídos lo relajo-Lo siento mucho, me he quedado dormida.

Aizen miro hacía la puerta y ahí de pie estaba una joven de larga cabellera naranja oscura que se confundía con el castaño, sus ojos eran grises como la plata pura, se veían alegres e inocentes, su cuerpo bien desarrollado era de tez blanca que le daba un toque de fragilidad, completando la inocencia de sus ojos y eso hipnotizaba a cualquier hombre.

Vestía una larga falda de color verde oscuro con estampas de asiáticas flores, él sabía que a ella le gustaba ese estilo de tela, unos simples zapatos negros, una blusa azul pálido que se ajustaba perfectamente a las facciones de su cuerpo y en su cuello colgaba un simple collar de oro, que era lo único en ella que no pasaba la aprobación de Aizen. No se había movido de ahí, esperaba pacientemente y con su sonrisa de siempre a que le diese la orden de entrar.

-Pasa-Volviendo a tomar de su té. La chica se inclino y obedeció-Toca la misma de siempre Orihime-Ordeno.

-Hai, como desee Aizen-sama-La joven de nombre Orihime se sentó frente a un blanquecino piano, sus dedos movían las teclas con suavidad, provocando que una hermosa melodía invadiera el cuarto.

Ya todo era como a Aizen le gusta: Una mañana clara, su desayuno, su té favorito, su música favorita y la mujer que la producía. La que sí o si debía estar a su lado para tocar lo que él quisiese.

Amaba la música que esos dedos producían, pero lo que realmente amaba, obsesionaba, era la persona que producía aquella música, aquella joven de nombre Inoue Orihime, quien hace ya un año comenzó a trabajar para él como su pianista personal, tocando en todas sus comidas y fiestas, sin dejar que otro la "pidiese" para eso, ella era solo suya, le gustase a la gente o no.

Pero esa era la verdad, él no quería que esa chica saliese de su perímetro, de su casa y de su trabajo, por eso siempre la mantenía vigilada de cerca, aprovechando su ingenuidad y a cualquiera que se le acercase...Solo faltaba enviar a uno de sus hombres para solucionar el problema.

Nunca antes se comportaba de esa forma por una mujer, incluso al extremo de usar las amenazas, después de todo, las rosas podían ser "reemplazadas" una vez que estuviesen marchitas, pero esta rosa de color naranja y tallo gris era diferente, le había provocado un amor y deseo tan intenso que pensaba en ella despierto o dormido, especialmente con fantasías en que la hacía suya y por culpa de tener su voz tan grabada en su mente, creía que esas fantasías era la realidad hasta que esta lo traía de vuelta.

Orihime solo puede dejar de tocar cuando él se lo ordenaba, así que sus dedos seguían produciendo aquella melodía con sus ojos cerrados por lo que no se daba cuenta que su "amo" se pasaba más aquel momento viéndola que alimentándose ya que no la volvería a ver hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Ya es suficiente Orihime-La pianista no tardo en obedecerlo para luego inclinar su cabeza y ponerse pie-Espera.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Aizen-sama?-Esto se salía de su rutinario trabajo, cosa que llamo su curiosidad.

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado-Pidió ofreciéndole la silla que tenía al lado suyo, entre más cerca, mejor.

-¿Eh?-La joven se sorprendió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la vergüenza-¡N-No es necesario Aizen-sama, yo...!-Era tan ingenua y eso era lo que a él le gustaba.

-Es una orden Orihime-Le dijo con su sonrisa conocida por toda la ciudad y la nobleza, sonrisa que solo causo que Orihime se sonrojase más.

-Hai-Resignada y con la cabeza gacha para ocultar inútilmente sus nervios, se acerco al "Todo poderoso" de aquella ciudad, sentía que su corazón quería salirse del pecho por los potentes latidos y finalmente se sentó-Aizen-sama...

-¿Ya has desayunado?-La interrumpió porque sabía que le preguntaría el motivo de sus acciones.

-Hai-Mintió, no podía decirle la verdad y solo deseaba que Lolly y Menolly nunca se enterasen de esto o volverían a asecharla.

-Estás mintiendo-Con su sonrisa de diversión porque había oído el estomago de la joven gruñir.

-Ahh...Y-Y-Yo...-Estaba tan roja que agacho nuevamente su cabeza y se tapo su sonrojado rostro con sus temblorosas manos

Aizen dejo que su mano izquierda sostuviera el peso de su cara para que su otra mano tomase con delicadeza la derecha de la chica, acariciándola con sutileza, cosa que sorprendió a la joven y que su corazón aumentase la velocidad si era posible.

-Siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras, de nuevo los cocineros han exagerado con la cantidad de comida-Invito.

-Demo...Es su desayuno Aizen-sama...no podría...-Sus manos entrelazadas y la cercanía no la dejaba pensar.

-Insisto, tu labor de tocar para mí no te deja alimentarte bien, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti.

-Aizen-sama...A-Arigatou, demo...-Al parecer, él no quería oír una negación porque la había interrumpido introduciéndole en la boca una cucharada de comida.

-No me desobedezcas, ahora come o te haré comer yo mismo y te lo advierto...Mis métodos son rudos, pero placenteros.

Agacho su cabeza más roja que un tomate y sin atreverse a verlo, asintió derrotada, resignándose a sus órdenes sin saber que él solo quería más tiempo con ella y deseaba besarla y poseerla, pero como no era posible, trataba de "obtener" su corazón a través de sus atrevidas, rudas y delicadas tácticas y así lograba obtener sus sonrojos. Ese corazón sería de él, aunque fuese momentáneo, pero la verdad es que no sabe por cuando tiempo más aguantaría.

Finalmente llego la hora de separarse, la hora en que contaría los segundos para verla de nuevo, observaba como subía las escaleras que la llevaría a su cuarto, queriendo asegurarse de que llegase a salvo. Al perderse de vista, suspiro resignado y salio de la mansión y afuera ya lo esperaba su medio de transporte, se subió y el lujoso carruaje no tardo en partir.

Orihime se encerró en su cuarto con seguro, como acostumbraba hacer en esa casa, allí pasaba el gran tiempo, escribiendo canciones, leyendo o tendida en su cama esperando la hora de que fuese la hora de volver a tocar. Pocas veces recorría la casa y casi nunca salía al pueblo, le gustaba estar en esa casa, estar puntual para tocarle a Aizen todas las canciones que él quisiese, como la esclava que se entrego a sus manos.

Eso si, como Aizen la trataba diferente que a los demás, eso no hacía que provocar la ira y los celos en la nobleza (las mujeres) y las sirvientas, incluyendo Lolly y Menolly, dos tipas antipáticas que estaban muy obsesionadas por el noble, que hasta ya la habían atacado y amenazado un par de veces con alejarse de él, irse de ese lugar.

Por eso se encerraba, no era por miedo, sino porque no iba a hacerles caso y no quería causar problemas que hiciesen molestar a Aizen. A pesar de todo, no se quería ir, quería quedarse al lado de él aunque fuese como su marioneta que no sabe hacer otra cosa que tocar, haría lo que fuese por estar a su lado aunque solo por unos minutos. No tenía ganas de nada, así que se tendió en la cama y se quedo allí esperando la hora en que volvería a compartir otros miserables 15 minutos, como deseaba que esos minutos fuesen horas o días, pero su realidad era otra.

Los días pasaron y su rutina era la misma: Levantarse, vestirse, tocar para Aizen, desayunar, encerrarse, volver a tocar, comer y el encierro. Pero esta vez, había algo nuevo, había terminado de leer un libro y eso significaba dejarlo en la biblioteca de la residencia.

Primero se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie cerca y una vez comprobado, salio y cerró la puerta, camino cautelosa, no quería pillarse a ese par de locas envidiosas. Se sintió aliviada cuando ya estaba en el interior de su objetivo, recorrió la biblioteca en silencio, buscando el lugar donde debía dejar el libro, una vez listo, la volvió a recorrer con el fin de buscar algo nuevo.

Recordó que en la cima del estante #30 (Había más de 200 y cada uno medía veinte metros de alto) había un libro que tenía ganar de hojear. Se acercó a aquel estante y como todos los demás, tenía una escalera que estaba para alcanzar los libros altos, subió sin ver abajo o le daría vértigo ya que la escalera se movía y no era apto subirlas con los tacones que usaba, pero no quería quitárselos.

Finalmente llego a su objetivo, pero no se había percatado que la distancia de la escala y el libro era demasiado, por lo que tuvo que estirarse demasiado, lo hizo un poco más y sonrió victoriosa al pescar el libro, pero no duro mucho cuando ese movimiento brusco causo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese en picada hacía el suelo.

-¡Ah!-Grito asustada, cerrando sus ojos y protegiendo el libro con sus brazos, esperando el brutal impacto, impacto que para su sorpresa, fue blando y firme al principio para luego sentir el frío suelo-Auch...-Adolorida.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se sorprende al ver que su salvador era nada menos que Aizen Sousuke, la había salvado tomándola entre sus brazos, pero el impacto fue grande que ambos cayeron y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al notar que estaba sobre él y sus rostros demasiado cerca.

-¡S-Summimasen!-Apartándose de un movimiento completamente roja y ahora estaba en el suelo de rodillas, tratando de controlar sus latidos, nervios y sonrojo.

-¿Estas bien?-Su voz la hizo reaccionar.

-H-Hai...Arigatou y Summimasen-Agachando su cabeza, sin cruzar su mirada con la del noble por la vergüenza.

-Orihime-Llamo, haciendo que la pianista alzase su mirada.

Pero eso causo que ella quedase inmóvil y completamente nerviosa que se notaba en su sonrojo, la razón era que al girarse para verlo, había notado que él se había colocado cerca...demasiado cerca de ella. Su corazón latía con frenesí al sentir con claridad la respiración de su jefe chocando su rostro y no podía pensar con claridad por sentir su mirada penetrándola con intensidad.

-A-Aizen...sama...-Se escapo de su boca nerviosa en un sutil suspiro que al tener contacto con la piel del mencionado, había perdido todo juicio de la razón y la sorpresa creció en ella cuando la había tendido bruscamente en el suelo, sosteniéndola de los hombros-¿Aizen-sama?-Repitió confusa.

-Tú tienes la culpa-Confundiéndola más-Acabas de destruir mi control Orihime...Lo que te mantenía segura-Acercándose peligrosamente-Y solo para que lo sepas, tampoco planeo dejarte escapar-Le juro.

Antes de que un sonido escapase de la delicada boca de Orihime, él se le acerco hasta el punto de besarla con pasión y brutalidad por lo que el labio inferior de la joven sintiese dolor, sus manos descendieron sin dejar el contacto de piel, rodeo su cintura e introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de la chica, disfrutando mejor de su sabor.

Ella estaba en shock, sin creer lo que pasaba, Aizen Sousuke, el noble más poderoso y codiciado, su jefe...La estaba besando, la besaba como si en cualquier momento desaparecería, como si ya la estuviese marcando como de su propiedad. Es cierto que había tenido la osadía de soñar con eso, que la amaba, que la besaba... ¿Pero él la estaba besando por eso o solo por placer?

-Aizen-sama...-Susurro cuando la falta de aire los separo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de aquel brutal y urgente beso-¿Doushite?

-¿Por qué dices? ¿Qué no es obvio Orihime?-Atacando su cuello con salvajismo-Estas siempre en mi mente, sueño que te hago mía sin dudarlo, mantengo a la escoria alejada de ti, no puedo estar un momento sin verte o que me toques el piano y todo porque te deseo...Te amo...Eres solo de mi propiedad.

La sorpresa había vuelto a la pianista, sintió como su corazón latía por la confesión y como los nervios y la vergüenza invadía su rostro por aquella posesión hacía ella.

-Yo...-No sabía como expresar lo que sentía, ni mucho menos con su cuello siendo atacado-Aizen-sama...La verdad es que... Siempre creí que lo que sentía hacía usted...Era incorrecto... Que la única forma de tenerlo para mí sola era tocándole el piano y con eso era suficiente para mí, hacerlo feliz tocándolo para usted...Lo a-...

-Aizen-sama, Gin-sama y Tousen-sama están esperándolo hace un buen rato en el comedor-Fue lo que oyeron como también pasos acercándose. Aquella voz helo a Orihime, no ella, no Lolly.

Aparto al hombre e intento ponerse rápidamente de pie, pero aún así, Lolly hizo acto de presencia, sorprendiéndose por lo que sus ojos le enseñaban y rápidamente estallo en ira, pero se contuvo por la simple presencia de Aizen. Orihime se puso de pie avergonzada, tratando de actuar como si nada.

-Con permiso-Dijo y se fue rápidamente.

-Gracias por el aviso Lolly-Agradeció indiferente como siempre, pero molesto de su interrupción-Lo que viste se queda en silencio por lo que tendrás la culpa si se distribuye mientras yo no lo autorice.

-S-... ¡Si!-Inclinándose mientras su señor de iba-Maldita Orihime-Murmuro enrabiada cuando estuvo ya sola-Ya vera esa Zorra por sobrepasarse con Aizen-sama.

Orihime estaba asustada de salir de su cuarto, pero no por Lolly y su loca mente, sino porque no sabía ahora como enfrentar a Sousuke en la cara, es decir, se habían besado, su cuello había sido devorado por él, quien también se le había confesado y ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo sino fuese por la intromisión de Lolly, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no había ocurrido la interrupción? sus mejillas se sonrojaron que se cubrió con la almohada.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-Suspiro-Soy tan miedosa que no puedo enfrentar este tipo de cosas a la cara-Murmuro apenada.

Veía en su reloj como el tiempo avanzaba, cada segundo aumentaba sus nervios, con solo saber que faltaba poco para tocarle una sonata mientras su amo cenaba. Tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer, pero no podía quedarse ahí o evitarlo toda la vida, así que se preparo como siempre lo hacía y cuando ya fue la hora, abrió la puerta.

-Orihime-chan-La sorpresa y el pánico la invadió por la repentina presencia de Lolly y Menolly al otro lado de su puerta que reaccionó retrocediendo dos pasos.

-Por favor, tengo que ir a trabajar-No le gustaba los problemas o meterse en una pelea.

-Por supuesto-Hablo Menolly-Has a hacer tus desesperados intentos por llamar la atención de Aizen-sama con tu estúpida música, la verdad es que he escuchado mejores.

-Aizen-sama se molestará si no me presento antes de que su cena se termine-Insistiendo, sintiéndose ahora acorralada.

-Ese es el punto, que se enoje-Dijo Lolly tomándola con rudeza del mentón-A ver si así te echa a patadas de aquí.

-Entiendo que estés molesta, pero no paso nada, fue un...-No siguió porque aquella morena le dio una fuerte bofetada que la lanzó al suelo.

-Cállate zorra, no voy a permitir que embrujes a Aizen-sama con sus hechizos, no eres apta para él.

-¿Y tú si?-Se atrevió a decir-¿Por eso mantienes a todas las mujeres asustadas? ¿Para qué se fije solo en ti?

-¡Espera Lolly!-Grito Menolly, pero su hermana no le hizo caso y le propino una serie de patadas en el abdomen y rostro.

-¡Yo te enseñare a tratarme con respeto!-Iba a volver a golpearla cuando sintió una fuerte presión en su hombro. Voltea y la sangre se subió a la cabeza por el miedo.

-Yo-Dijo el sonriente de Gin-Aizen estaba perdiendo los estribos así que vine a ver el por que su pianista no bajaba, casi me mata por una simple broma.

-Gin-kun-Murmuro Orihime sorprendida de verlo. Mientras se incorporaba, las chicas se fueron asustadas, sabiendo que tenían los días contados-¿Doushite?

-¿No me oíste? Aizen esta desesperándose porque no bajas, es solo una coincidencia el que te haya salvado de un golpe. No te ves fuera de lo normal, solo lávate la cara, arréglate y actúa como si nada, ya se enterará mañana lo que paso.

Ella asintió y obedeció. Caminaron juntos hacía el comedor, donde ya estaban Tousen y Aizen comiendo y este último realmente se veía molesto aunque su rostro no lo reflejaba para nada, en cambio, Tousen lucía tranquilo como siempre.

-Se callo de las escaleras por lo que fue a enfermería a ser atendida-Mintió Gin con su sonrisa de siempre-Gomen.

-S-Summimasen Aizen-sama-Inclinándose sonrojada por estar ante su presencia después de lo ocurrido.

-Acércate Orihime-Fue todo lo que dijo y la joven obediente, se acerco con el miedo ardiendo en su interior y se tenso al ver que acercaba su mano a ella-Te has golpeado la frente-Le estaba acariciando delicadamente la parte derecha de dicha parte del cuerpo, observo a Gin y este solo sonrió.

-D-Debió ser en el impacto-Nerviosa por sentir su mano rozando su herida-I-Iré a atenderla después de tocarle, ya lo he hecho esperar demasiado-Apartándose para ir al instrumento-¿Q-Qué quiere que toque?-Sentándose.

-Toca "My slave lover"-Fue su orden. Orihime asintió y toco.

Cuando tocaba, no tenía consciencia del tiempo, así que no sabía que llevaba tocando más de una hora o de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que sintió unas firmes manos rozándole con deseo sus desnudos hombros, sobresaltándola, notando que el culpable era Aizen, que estaban solos y que el cuarto estaba oscuro sino fuese porque la luna iluminaba el lugar.

-No te eh ordenado detenerte-Le susurro en el oído, provocando que Orihime se sonrojase y estuviese tan nerviosa que no podía concentrarse bien, aunque igual le salía la tonada.

-A-Aizen-sama-Susurro nerviosa, sintiendo los labios de su amo volviendo a apresar su cuello y aquellas impacientes manos iban bajando de los hombros, pasando por la cintura y finalmente por las caderas para aumentar su deseo-Y-Yo...

-Eres mi esclava Orihime-Ella se tenso al oírlo-Y quiero que seas mi amante...Eres importante para mí.

-M-Matte Aizen-sama-Rogó al sentir caricias en sus piernas, nublándola de la razón y sintiendo una placentera descarga en su cuerpo-¡Matte!-Grito apartándose y abrazándose a si misma como en un intento de protegerse-Onegai...Quiero hablar.

Él notó su temblor y su respiración acelerada, tratando de controlar sus alocados deseos aún desconocidos para él, es cierto que no la ha escuchado hablar por la lujuria incontrolable que invadía su cuerpo. Se sentó a su lado en el piano, a unos centímetros lejos de ella, una forma silenciosa de que le ofrecía la palabra.

-Quiero que me explique lo que siente por mí, lo que siente al verme... ¿Le gusto o solo me ve como a una amante?

-Te deseo...Y a la vez te amo-Fue su respuesta, directa y sin rodeos-Si te digo que eres mi esclava es porque no pienso dejarte ir, si te digo que eres mi amante es porque quiero hacerte mía eternamente y si te digo que eres mía es porque nadie más que yo puede decirte "Te Amo" o...

-¿o?-Susurro al sentir el silencio, atreviéndose a verlo finalmente y llena de curiosidad.

-"Quiero que seas mi esposa"-Sin perder esas serias características que hacían que el corazón de Orihime latiese a mil.

Tomo el mentón de la joven y la beso con lujuria, con brusquedad, provocando que a su pianista le doliese su boca, pero no lo suficiente como para quitarle el gusto. Tímidamente le correspondió y sus manos se agarraron de las mangas del lujoso traje negro de Aizen, sintiendo que en cualquier momento moriría por falta de aire, pero le pareció la forma de morir más "hermosa" del mundo.

-Aizen-sama-Su tono de voz era agitada y su respiración era acelerada para poder recuperar el aire.

-Aunque debo advertírtelo Orihime, para "hacerlo" soy muy pasional y violento...Eso es lo que dicen las mujeres-Su confesión la paralizo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con solo imaginarlo.

-Y-Yo...-Nerviosa se fue acercando un poco con una leve sonrisa mezclada con la timidez reflejada en el rojo en sus mejillas, revolucionando las hormonas de Sousuke-Yo lo Amo mucho Aizen-sama-Susurro para luego besarlo dulcemente.

De nuevo el noble perdió todo uso de razón y la tomo de los hombros con firmeza para levantarla con brusquedad y eso la había asustado un poco por la sorpresa y de un movimiento término tendida en el largo sofá que estaba cerca del instrumento y su cuerpo se sintió prisionero al tener el de Aizen sobre ella.

-Sousuke...Tú penúltima orden es que me llames por mi nombre y la última...Es ser mi esposa.

-Hai...Sousuke-Susurro para luego sentir aquellos frío labios sobre los suyos.

**Fin.**


End file.
